Ginger Goddess
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: Was going to do a bunch of oneshots for random pairings, but ended up losing enthusiasm for this and ended up only doing two Misty pairing oneshots, so now this is just a Misty-focused mini-collection of oneshots. Misty/Barry and Misty/Zoey.
1. Adrenalin Junkie

**Hey guys! Chapter 1 of the A-Z of Unexplored Pokemon Ships is here!**

**I think I'd like to call this ship FlashfloodShipping, if it doesn't already have a name.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

Adrenalin Junkie**

Completely bored, Misty sat on the edge of the pool in her swimsuit. Her legs were hanging over the edge, her feet submerged in the pool's water.

Her hair was down because she was considering going for a swim. It had grown a bit since she'd traveled. Now it was just past shoulder length. She was lucky. When she got her hair wet, it didn't go crazy. She knew some trainers, usually female trainers, to be very aggressive when it came to the subject of getting their hair wet. They were afraid of the frizzies, something she herself had never had to deal with.

Her swimsuit was light blue, and a bikini. It was rather plain, since she didn't like patterned swimwear. It drew unnecessary attention to both her chest and her behind. Ever since she had turned thirteen, she felt especially uncomfortable with people staring at those areas. Now she was sixteen, and she still didn't like that kind of attention.

Sighing with boredom, she decided that she would go for a swim.

_BANG._

She looked up at the source of the sudden sound. She could see a figure standing against the sunlight. She couldn't see any of their features, only that this person was maybe just a little taller than she was. And that this person had thrown the gym doors open with great force.

"I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle!" The newcomer announced, jogging closer, letting the doors slam shut behind them.

The newcomer's voice told her that this new challenger was male. As he stepped out into the gym's lights, she could better see him. He was tall and blond with big, orange eyes. He was dressed in an orange and white horizontally striped polo shirt, and light tan coloured pants.

In a flash, she was standing up, balancing so precariously close to the edge of the pool that her toes were hanging over the edge. She could see the newcomer was slightly surprised, possibly by how fast she'd moved. But she was a gym leader that trained with her Pokemon. She was a great swimmer, and extremely quick on land, since she was used to movement being slowed down when in the water.

"I'm Misty Waterflower, the fourth Sensational Sister, and Leader of the Cerulean City Gym!"

"_You're_ the Gym Lea-"

_SPLASH_!

And he fell into the water, because he was too busy staring at her to watch where he was going. As if by instinct, Misty dove into the pool, and grabbed the boy's shirt when she reached him. Then, she pulled him to the water's surface. He spluttered, and looked angry as he pulled himself up onto the poolside.

"I _can_ swim, you know!"

"Didn't look like it to me."

"I don't need to be saved like some damsel in distress!"

"Alright, feel free to resume what you were doing before I saved you." A smirk crossed the redhead's face. "And that would be flailing at the bottom of the pool."

"GAH!" The challenger said something that wasn't a word, rather just a collection of letters. The teenage boy looked defiant. "I will show you who needs saving when I beat you at a Gym Battle!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

"I will! I will! I will! I will!"

"What are you, five years old?"

"Sixteen, actually."

"Me too. But that doesn't mean you'll beat me in a gym battle. I'm Cerulean Gym's Leader, I do not lose!"

"Until today."

"Fine, I accept your challenge!"

"Then let's get to Battling!"

"Not yet."

"WHY?"

"Because you haven't introduced yourself, and my Referee is off today."

"I'm Barry from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region!"

"Sinnoh?-"

"Make your Referee come to referee our battle! I want to battle today!"

"_I had a friend who traveled_ in the Sinnoh Region. Ash Ketchum, made it to the Suzuran Conference. The Semi-finals."

"_You_ know Ash Ketchum?"

"Heck yes! I traveled Kanto and Johto with that boy!" Misty put her hands on her hips. "How do you know him?"

"I've battled him a couple of times. Do you know Brock and Dawn too?"

"Brock, yes. Dawn, no."

"Well, Dawn's a Coordinator. She got to the Semi-finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival."

"I know, I've heard a little about her from May, and watched a re-run of the Sinnoh Grand Festival on TV. She's pretty good."

"Now, I WANT A GYM BATTLE!"

"You don't need to shout at me. I've already told you that it's not going to happen today."

"ARGH!"

"So now you're a Pirate?"

"GAH!"

"If you're going to speak, say something that is actually a word!"

"YOU'RE INHIBITING MY PROGRESS!"

"I'm sorry, in the future, I should _ignore_ labor laws just to give some whiney challenger a Gym Battle."

"No need to use that sarcastic tone with me."

"Yes there is, you were just YELLING AT ME!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL AT ME!"

"THEN STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"I WILL IF YOU WILL!"

"YOU STARTED IT!"

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"NO, YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME! I MEAN IT!"

"YOU STOP YELLING AT ME FIRST! I MEAN IT!"

"YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME EITHER! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Like Misty, like what's with all the like yelling around like here?"

"Yeah, like can't a like Sensational Sister like get any like sleep around like here?"

"THEN TELL HIM TO STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"You don't like need to like yell at at like us."

"I'M NOT GOING TO STOP YELLING UNTIL I GET A GYM BATTLE!"

"WELL YOU'RE NOT GETTING A GYM BATTLE TOMORROW! I HOPE YOU LOSE YOUR VOICE!"

"YEAH? WELL, I HOPE THAT YOU LOSE _YOUR_ VOICE!"

"Misty, can't you like take your like romance like elsewhere?"

"ROMANCE?"

"WITH HIM?"

"WITH HER?"

"GROSS!"

"You two would like make a really like cute couple if you two would like be more like quiet."

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"I HAVE PRETTIER, NICER _FANGIRLS_ THAT I'D RATHER DATE!"

"I HAVE HANDSOMER, NICER _FANBOYS_ THAT I'D RATHER DATE!"

"Oh, like come on you two, I can like feel the chemistry like between you two from like miles away."

"Like feel the chemistry? I can like hear the chemistry between these two from like miles away."

"Yeah, because you can like _hear_ the yelling from like miles away."

"And I can like _smell_ the chemistry between these two from like miles away."

"THERE IS NO CHEMISTRY BETWEEN _ME_ AND _HIM_!"

"I ACTUALLY, AGREE WITH HER! WE HAVE NO CHEMISTRY!"

"We like disagree."

"Like denial."

"Yeah, like the both of you."

"Well, we'll like leave you two like lovebirds to your like lovefest."

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM! WE HAVE NO CHEMISTRY!" Came Misty's yell.

At the same time, Barry yelled, "I DO NOT LIKE HER! WE HAVE NO CHEMISTRY!"

"Su-ure." Came the the three oldest Sensation Sister's sarcastic voices as they turned and left, wiggling their fingers in a flirty little wave.

"Well that wasn't at all awkward." Misty commented sarcastically after a moment of silence.

Another moment of silence followed, which lasted nearly twice as long. They stood for nearly ten minutes, mentally denying that the two of them made a good couple.

"So, I'm not going to get that Gym Battle today, am I?"

"NO! I ALREADY TOLD YOU-"

"You don't need to yell at me. I was only asking a question."

More awkward silence followed. Finally, after about five minutes, Barry spoke again.

"Well. . ." His cheeks got one shade of pink darker with each word he said.

"Well what?"

"Never mind."

More awkward silence. Barry's blush faded.

"H-hey Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"Do. . . . do you. . . ."

"Do I what?"

"I dunno."

And more awkward silence.

"M-Misty?"

"Yes?"

"Do . . . you. . . I dunno. . . . wannacatchamovie?"

"Say that again, slowly this time."

"Never mind."

"No, tell me!"

"No, you'll laugh at me!"

"Why would I do that?"

"I dunno. . ."

"C'mon Barry, just tell me what you said!"

"Alright. I said 'doyouwannacatchamoviewithme?'"

"Slowly please."

"Do you wanna catch a movie with me?" Barry's cheeks and ears were bright red with embarrassment.

Misty's cheeks turned the same shade as Barry's. She nodded shyly. "Y-yeah, I'd like that."

Barry smiled, still blushing. "I guess your sisters were right. You do like me."

"Pfft. Not as much as you like me." Misty smiled too.

"Aw c'mon! You are totally in love with me!"

"Then you must pretty much worship me." Misty responded. "Wait a minute, I'll go put something more on than just this bikini."

"Alright, but don't take too long. I don't like wasting time."

"I see. So _that's_ why you're such an adrenalin junkie."

"Adrenalin Junkie am I?"

"Yep."

"That's what she said."

"You're such a loser."

"Can't be too much of one, because I don't think your the type of nice girl who'd date a huge loser."

"I said yes to you, didn't I?"

"Ouch. Hurry up and get changed! I don't want to stay around here all day!"

"Do you want to change too? I mean, your clothes are still soaked from your little dip in the pool."

"Yeah, movie theatres can be pretty cold. . ."

"Hey, why don't we hang out at my place and just watch one of those movies that you can buy through your satellite provider?"

"Nah, because I'm really not sure I'd like your sisters observing our date, which I have the strangest feeling that they would."

"Right, well let's both go to my place to change clothes at least. I don't know about you, but I like to be dry when I'm not in the water."

"Lead the way."

* * *

**Well, do you like Adrenaline Junkie?**

**Is FlashfloodShipping a good name for Misty & Barry / Kasumi & Jun? (If it doesn't already have an official shipping name, of course).**

**Well, Now I have to think up a pairing and fic for the letter 'B'**


	2. Breathless

**Sorry for the delay, but here's an update. Hope you like this ship, because I think it's completely adorable.**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Breathless**

"Zoey, _please_, just for me?"

She couldn't say no to those big blue eyes, her puppy-dog pout. She just couldn't tell her best friend _no_ when she did that. She looked like she was going to burst out crying, and that was something she just couldn't handle. She hated it when she pulled those moves on her, couldn't stand it. But then, what could she do about it? She was sure that her sorrowful stare could even melt Paul's icy heart.

"_Dawn_." She protested, giving in to defeat.

"Come on, wearing a dress isn't so bad. I mean, you may meet _someone special _at my wedding."

She sighed loudly, flopping over backwards on Dawn's bed. She stared at the white ceiling above her, then she closed her eyes. Dawn was her best friend. They told each other everything. _Almost _everything. There was one thing that she hadn't told Dawn, one thing that she feared that she would never be able to tell her best friend.

Dawn had told her deepest secret, something which she had needed her best friend's advice on. But she felt that she couldn't tell Dawn her own deepest secret.

"I'll do this for you, on condition I'm allowed to change out of the dress after the ceremony." Zoey said with a sigh.

"_Fine_, you can be my only bridesmaid in a tux." Dawn responded, giving up and flopping over onto her bed. "I just don't see how it's such a hardship wearing a dress. Dresses are a symbol of being female!"

"Darling, we're eighteen, and there's definitely no mistaking that we're both female."

"Oh psshhh!" Dawn replied before giggling girlishly. "That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"They're a great example of good friends, aren't they?" She asked, looking at Ash and Dawn dancing together.

Gary snorted in response. "Yeah, friends with benefits."

"Oh come on, you know they aren't like that. They just can't handle parties, although they seem to be coping with the consequences really well."

"I know, Red, I'm just teasing you." Gary said, putting his hands into his pockets. After a moment, he looked over and commented. "We should hook up."

She shook her head in response. "You know as well as I do that it would never work."

"Chill, Red, I'm teasing you." Gary told her. "You have known me for long enough that you should know that teasing is my thing."

"Yeah, well sometimes you're really irritating!" She snapped, crossing her arms and turning her back to him. "You ever think that for once I might like to have a serious conversation? That maybe I need someone to talk to? Oh right, you don't care. I'm sorry, I forgot that my name isn't Gary Oak."

Gary fell silent at her harsh words. Running his fingers through his sandy coloured hair, he sighed. After a moment, he spoke again, this time his voice was serious and his tone gentle. "You know, Red, she hasn't been able to take her eyes off you since you arrived."

She turned to him, eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He smiled and discreetly nodded to a girl across the ballroom. "You should go talk to her."

"Oh, I don't know," She sighed.

"Well, I don't see why you don't." He gave a cocky half smile. "It's blatantly obvious that she's totally into you."

"You could be wrong you know." Zoey glanced at her shoes. "She could be staring at you or someone else. You're not always right."

"Well, I still think you should go talk to her." He responded. "Normally I'd tell you that it shouldn't always be up to the guy to make the first move, but that's not going to work in this situation, is it?"

"You're a wonderful captain pep talk."

"I try." He shrugged. "Look, you're a beautiful girl and I think that it's obvious to everyone else that she's interested in you. But I guess that's the way it always works, isn't it?"

"But what if she's not-"

"But nothing. Honey, you've got game so get out and play!" Gary said, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her towards the girl.

The two young women were standing on the balcony that overlooked the courtyard.

"So Gary sent you over to talk to me?" The ginger haired girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I irritated him by not being very receptive to his pep talks." Zoey's response got a laugh from the other girl.

"I would have hit him." The other girl said with a mischievous grin.

"Maybe, but I'm glad he so forcefully sent me over here."

Quietly, the girl responded. "Me too."

"It's a beautiful night."

"Yeah,"

"You look really beautiful tonight."

The other girl leaned over, her soft lips brushing up against Zoey's. In the few short seconds that it lasted, it set their hearts racing. Reluctantly, the girl broke away.

"I see my work here is done."

The two girls looked around, their cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment. They spoke in unison. "Gary, get lost!"

"Alright, fine, I'm going!" He responded. "But don't forget that I made this happen!"

"We can thank him later," Zoey said with a smile, gently touching the girl's cheek. "Misty, you leave me breathless."

"I can do that." The ginger haired girl responded, running her fingers through Zoey's scarlet hair, before pulling her in for another kiss.

* * *

**Well, how was my first girl/girl shipping fic? It's crazy that I don't write girl/girl fanfics more often!**

**This chapter was brought to you by FeministShipper the Zoey & Misty Ship.**

**Please Review. I will update as soon as possible which means likely not for a few months.**


End file.
